Fear The Living/Issue 80
This is Issue 80 of Fear The Living, titled Certain People Can Learn Ways To Cheat Death. This is the second issue of Arc #11. Issue 80 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I stand up from my seat, I look around for a second. I look at Rose and Logan, and they also stand up. “So, what do you guys want to do now?” I ask them, yawning a little. “Nothing really, just explore the place.” Logan says, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess I’ll just look around the place also.” Rose says. “Fine I guess I’ll join you guys.” I say, but then I feel someone tapping my shoulder, so I turn around and I see Andrew there, holding a clipboard in his hands. “Ken, I got some information about the zombie plague that I wanted to run you through, if you are interested.” Andrew says. I turn back to Rose and Logan and I shrug. “Sure I guess.” I tell Andrew. I give Rose a little kiss on the cheek. “See you guys later.” I say, and I turn around and I follow Andrew into the lab. He opens the door, and the moment I walk in I’m struck by numerous amounts of technology, computers, projectors, a lot of things. Andrew turns around, and noticing my awe he says “The lab had backup generators, they would last for about five years, so we are good for now.”. “This is so amazing. Well besides this technological lab, what did you want to run over me about this plague?” I ask Andrew, he seemed like he really wanted to talk to me, so I couldn’t refuse this. “Well sometime during Stan’s craziness, he actually discovered why no matter how someone dies they reanimate if there is no brain trauma.” Andrew says, now this is interesting. “Tell me bro, I want to know.” I say. “Well you see once the person in question dies, if you will look over here.” Andrew says, and he turns on one of the projectors, and it illuminates a wall with a human, and his internals, his skeleton, all showing in an x-ray type of thing. “You see this person died from a regular shot to the heart.” Andrew says, and he points to the hole in the man’s heart. “Now look around the body, the brain is still sending impulses all around the body, but only those needed, like those for the skeleton to start doing its job, eyesight, hearing, smell, and only the essentials. All the unnecessary functions, like the things that make us, us, our memory, our reactions, everything that is not essential, gone. Only those four senses, and the skeleton remain working, and we get a craving, for none other, than meat. We eat whatever meat we can grab, ergo it is essential to our bodies. Now the functions that made your complexion, gone, now you are just a rotting piece of flesh, and as you can see Stan had this man reanimate and lay there for over a year, and the man slowly decayed, until he could no longer move or do anything.” Andrew says, and he points to the person, and I see that the man no longer could move, that he was like permanently stuck. “But why does that happen?” I ask. “Because the air, you see in the first day there was a major spillage in the water ways of America, a unknown pathogen flowing through them, eventually they made their way to the air. And this certain pathogen makes people reanimate.” Andrew says. “How did this all began?” I ask. “Now that’s a long story.” Andrew says, and he walks back to a computer, sits on the chair in front of it, and starts typing away on it. ---- D.L.'s POV I slowly stand up from my seat, and I let out a big yawn, why did we have to wake up early for this short meeting. I look to my side, and look at Ashley as she slowly stands up, and she lets out a yawn. “Hey sleepy, you know you talk in your sleep?” I ask her. “No, what would I say?” She asks, looking very intrigued. “I just kept hearing about some Josh, and you kept saying don’t leave after his name. Then you would mumble about a Jake, and how something was so cruel. You know what that is?” I ask her. “I always knew I could never forget all of this.” Ashley says, and she sits back down on her chair, putting her face in her hands. I sit down on the chair next to her, and I grab her hands, slowly lower them, and wrap them in mine. She looks at me, tears in her eyes. “Look, Josh was my husband before all of this, he left me before our baby was born, he couldn’t take it, stormed off, I loved him. Then Jake was my baby, well that was going to be his name. Jake turned out to be a miscarriage, that was what was so cruel, that my husband that I loved left me because of a miscarriage.” She says, and then she digs her face into my shoulder, and she starts crying. I quickly pull her into a hug, and I whisper to her, “Hey, it’s all going to be okay Ashley, you have me now, and I promise that I will never leave you, never. Ok I promise it.”. She pushes away from the hug, and stares me in the eyes. “You promise? D.L. you can’t promise anything, for all we know tomorrow you could be shot by some bandit, or contract a deadly disease. There are no true promises, just empty words. Josh promised that he would always stay by me, in sickness and in health, and look how that turned out. D.L., there are no promises.” She says. “Fine then, I will try my best to always stay by you, no matter what, I will always be next to you. Ashley whenever I look into your eyes, it’s like love just explodes through me. I truly love you, and nothing will ever change that. I am the luckiest man in the world that I met you. Ok.” I say, and I give Ashley a kiss. This manages to make her smile a bit, and she wraps me into a hug. “I love you also D.L., I love you more than I ever loved Josh.” She says, and wraps the hug tighter. “I will never pull a Josh, ever.” I say, and I give her a kiss on the cheek. She pulls away from the hug. “You know D.L., you truly have a way with words, that probably explains why I love you so much.” She says, staring into my eyes. ---- Dwight Allen's POV “Wait, don’t push him off yet” Ken says and he crouches down to grab the knife I had dropped earlier. He stands over him and looks down at me, hate burning in his eyes. “You killed so many of my friends, so much pain and misery” He raises the knife and cuts a long gash down my arm, and blood quickly starts oozing out. “You deserve to feel that pain before you die” Then he sticks the knife in my eye, and a ball of pain explodes as he yanks out the knife. “You are a piece of shit, you kill people who were your friends because of one mistake, I hate you so much” He raises the knife again, and this time jams the knife in my stomach, and slowly pulls it out. “Please go die in a pit, oh wait, I’ll arrange that” He says, and he pulls me up with his one arm, and tosses me back into the bit under us. I hit the ground with an immense force, and I can feel the pain flowing through my body. I will get out of here somehow, and I will kill Ken, I will not die here, I will not. ---- And die there I did not, right now I’m just slowly walking down a street, aimlessly, nothing in particular is in my mind, besides the fact that I must get revenge on Ken somehow before I eventually come to my end. I run my hand over the eye patch covering my left eye, the one that Ken made sure I could never see through again. I still have the stiches from my arm wound and stomach wound. I would have never survived if I hadn’t made the walkers surrounding us simply my own men, I made sure they could pass for walkers. I simply made them dress up in tattered clothes, and makeup, so they could tear Ken apart themselves if he fell down. I know that sounds like such a fucking stupid idea, but I had been planning on if Ken had over powered me, and I planned correctly, wouldn’t you have? Luckily they saved me from certain death, they patched me up, and got killed by those fuckers that were en league with Ken’s people. I managed to escape, and I’ve been wandering about since then, just surviving, trying to find Ken. The kid and his friends left me for death, they could have done the common courtesy of checking to make sure I was dead while escaping from the bandit’s base. Sure I fell off a roof, but I used the biter’s body to cushion the fall. I’ve done horrible things just to get revenge, I raped that one girl Allison to fuck with Ken. It certainly worked, but I didn’t enjoy the rape, I know it was a bad thing, I know everything I did was horrible, but it was all in the name of revenge, and I would do it again if it meant the downfall of Ken. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues